Retiens-moi
by Evilys
Summary: Belle et Ruby sont amies... elles sont proches, c'est un fait. Seulement... est-il possible d'en vouloir plus ? Et si l'une des deux ne le réalisait pas, que se passerait-il ? - Basé durant la mi-saison 2, Gold décide de partir rechercher son fils à New-York - #RedBeauty


Elle rêvait d'elle... Chaque nuit, à chaque instant, et même éveillée... Et tout le temps en fait... Ses lèvres et leur mystère la hantaient. Et c'était le plus difficile... Rêver de quelque chose que l'on n'avait pas goûte. Bien sur, elle pouvait imaginer des sensations grâce à la courbe et la pulpe de ces lèvres si bien dessinées. Mais leur goût lui était inconnu et on le sait depuis la nuit des temps : le mystère attire.  
Il était donc évident qu'un jour ou l'autre, à force de se chercher mutuellement, leurs bouches allaient se trouver. Et cela n'a pas raté, pour le plus grand plaisir de la rousse. C'était... Doux, merveilleux... Intense, passionnel et passionné. Et comble de l'ironie : c'était elle, Belle, qui avait fait le premier pas. Ou du moins, cet ultime pas.  
Elles étaient allongées dans l'herbe, profitant du soleil, du chant des oiseaux après leur bon repas. Et comme à leur habitude depuis quelques temps, elles s'étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Doucement, Ruby posa sa main sur la sienne et caressa ses doigts, les effleurant tendrement, faisant frissonner la rousse qui ne manqua pas de lui rendre la pareille. Les doigts de Belle se firent plus curieux, allant jusqu'à épouser les courbes de ses formes.  
Leurs visages se frôlaient et elles laissèrent échapper un soupire... Puis deux... Finalement, la rousse se surprit à devenir plus entreprenante, mordillant son oreille en gémissant doucement mais... Les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres n'avaient pas été franchis. Par principe certainement puisqu'il était évident qu'un baiser était désiré. Pourtant, non, rien n'avait encore eu lieu...

"**Belle... Belle c'est pas bien...**  
- **Hmmm**, murmura-t-elle lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.  
**Belle...**"

Oui, la jeune bibliothécaire, la petite amie de l'être le plus puissant de la ville, était en train de commettre une erreur avec la serveuse du Granny's diner. C'est ce que l'on devrait se dire... Non ? Quoique... Erreur vraiment ? Pourtant tout son corps lui hurlait de continuer, de ne jamais, jamais s'arrêter. Elle avait tant rêvé cet instant que son cœur souffrait. Au sens physique : elle ressentait un étouffement, comme des milliers de poignards qui l'assaillaient. Rien à voir avec de la culpabilité... Elle était en faute, bien sur, mais c'était le désir qui la faisait souffrir, ce désir qui grondait en elle depuis toujours... Depuis leur première rencontre et jusqu'à maintenant. Le creux de ses reins avait toujours abrité un désir intense pour son "amie". Peut-être était-ce dû à ses sourires ravageurs, son regard sensuel ou son sex-appeau lorsqu'elle se mordillait la lèvre en la regardant. Qu'on ne lui dise pas que tous ces signes étaient anodins, elle n'était plus la petite fille naïve qui croyait à l'innocence. Personne n'est plus innocent de nos jours... Oh non. Personne.

La brune se laissa finalement aller au baiser, lui rendant avidement ses sentiments. Oh dieu qu'elle avait les lèvres douces... Chose dont Belle n'avait jamais douté bien évidemment. Mais c'était certainement un moment de folie passagère car elle se détacha de ses lèvres. Vous connaissez ce sentiment qui vous donne l'impression d'avoir tout perdu ? Que l'on vous arrachait une partie de vous ? Et bien c'est ce que la petite rousse ressenti à ce moment précis. Chaque parcelle de son corps se mît à pleurer... A hurler de rage, de tristesse...

"**Non... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée..."** Lui dit Ruby en se détournant de son visage.

La gorge nouée, la rousse hocha simplement la tête. Ce n'était pas un signe d'approbation... Simplement de résignation.  
On n'avait cessé de lui hurler "on a qu'une vie Belle" ou encore "profite, arrête de te restreindre" pour finalement se heurter à un mur ? La chute était brutale. Certes,"il" était là, toujours, mais il n'était plus celui qu'il était avant, il était devenu un être froid... Rongé par la vengeance et par la haine : de Regina, de Crochet, de tous... Excepté Belle. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de l'emmener avec lui retrouver son fils. L'emmener loin de Storybrooke mais surtout, et elle s'en était douté, l'emmener loin de celle qu'elle aimait.  
Belle aurait voulu que sa louve ouvre les yeux, qu'elle profite car elle allait bientôt disparaître... Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de lui avouer qu'il s'agissait certainement de la dernière fois qu'elles se verraient. Car elle ne voulait pas attirer la pitié de la brune. Elle ne voulait pas, une nouvelle fois, être celle que l'on sauve.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait au moins eu la chance d'exaucer l'un de ses rêves, et cela, personne ne lui enlèverait. Personne... Pas même celle qui lui avait permis. Et ce, malgré la douleur du rejet... Elle avait posé doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle savait que ce désir avait été réciproque, elle l'avait senti. Leurs lèvres fusionnaient, comme si elles avaient été créées pour se mêler, pour se toucher, s'épouser. Mais elle sentit également la peur de la brune... Aller plus loin aurait voulu dire tellement de choses...

Belle se releva, leur pique-nique prenait fin. Elle rangea ses affaires, sous le regard de la louve.

"**Belle, ne le prend pas mal...**  
- **Ça va Ruby, ne t'inquiètes pas,** lui répondit-elle en souriant. **Je dois juste rentrer, j'ai des affaires à préparer.**  
**Oh, je vois...**"

Non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que dès le lendemain, elle quitterait Storybrooke et ne reviendrait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'à quelques secondes près, elle aurait pu retenir la rousse, la retenir pour toujours.  
Belle, elle, le savait, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle embrassa sa compagne sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, une larme d'adieu perla sur la sienne.

_[Flashback]_

_« **Belle ?**_  
_- **Oui Ruby ?**_  
_- **Tu es certainement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir une amie comme toi.**_  
_- **Ruby... c'est réciproque bien sûr. Et je serai toujours là pour toi, toujours...** »_

_Elle serra ainsi la brune, son amie... oui, une amie, qu'elle aimait peut-être un peu trop._

_[Fin du Flashback]_

En marchant en direction de la bibliothèque, Belle ne se retourna pas vers son... « amie ». Elle ne voulait pas regarder Ruby à nouveau. Ruby, qui, elle, était toujours allongée dans l'herbe. Bien sûr, elle s'était redressée... et Belle savait qu'elle la regardait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se retourner, elle ne devait pas le faire, ça serait trop dur.  
Alors elle continua son chemin, son panier à la main, marchant droit vers la bibliothèque et l'appartement qui s'y trouvait... Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'allonger sur son lit et pleurer... pleurer de tout son cœur, pleurer de tout son corps. Pleurer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Parce qu'elle n'avait que ça à faire... c'était un moyen comme un autre de retarder l'inévitable.  
Mais à quoi bon ? Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Rumple. Sinon, lui, viendrait, et elle ne souhaitait pas être prise au dépourvu.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle ouvrit la porte en tremblotant et s'arrêta un instant devant les livres. Ses livres. Ses amis. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été ses seuls amis pendant très longtemps. Lorsqu'elle était enfermée chez Le Ténébreux, elle était tombée amoureuse de sa bibliothèque bien avant de le voir, lui. Et ses livres étaient plus passionnants les uns que les autres. Bien entendu, dans ce nouveau monde, sans magie, les histoires étaient différentes. Et elle avait découvert que leurs vies, à tous, semblaient être connues par les autres gens. Mais ils étaient bien loin de la réalité...  
Belle s'était en effet sacrifiée pour son père... mais beaucoup de passages manquaient, et... Gaston était son fiancé. Fiancé qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé. Quant à la « bête », elle n'était pas si monstrueuse que décrite sur le papier. Par contre, on oublie la magie de Rumple, cette magie noire qui l'avait blessée tant de fois. Et « Le petit chaperon rouge » alors, parlons-en ! Une petite fille innocente, allant voir sa grand-mère fragile et malade... et un loup violent... un chasseur qui lui ouvre le ventre. Tout est faux, bien entendu. La vérité était toute autre et Ruby, le véritable chaperon... et loup... lui avait raconté. L'histoire était bien plus sombre que ce qui était écrit. Toutes ces histoires, toutes, étaient fausses, ou faussées. Certainement parce qu'il était bien plus facile pour tout le monde de lire une histoire qui finit bien. « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » vraiment ? Les gens arrivent à croire à ces histoires ou bien ils se contentent de ça, sans chercher plus loin, parce qu'il est plus facile de s'arrêter au meilleur ? La deuxième option était certainement la plus évidente.

Belle monta donc dans son appartement, et déposa son panier pique-nique en soupirant. Aurait-elle à nouveau l'occasion de se sentir aussi bien qu'il y avait quelques heures ? Aussi bien qu'allongée contre la peau de la brune... à la désirer encore et encore ? Elle n'en savait rien... Mais elle savait qu'elle allait accepter quelque chose.  
Ainsi, elle se calma un peu et alla trouver des vêtements moins décontractés. Une jupe noir, un chemisier blanc, elle se décida enfin à partir vers la boutique de Mr. Gold. Oui...

Elle entra dans la boutique, faisant tinter la clochette. C'était un bruit qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à supporter ces derniers temps, mais lorsqu'elle vit Rumple arriver, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait été son bourreau, son geôlier mais aussi son amant et elle avait suivi son évolution. Et elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait pu lui apporter : il avait changé, il était devenu meilleur ou plutôt, il avait dévoilé son côté positif. Elle avait toujours su qu'il avait un bon fond et qu'il pouvait faire le bien. Depuis quelques temps, néanmoins, il était à la fois vengeur et obsédé par son fils... Tellement qu'il en oubliait de sortir, toujours cloîtré dans sa boutique à tester de nombreuses formules... jusqu'à réussir à en trouver une qui lui permettrait de sortir de Storybrooke sans perdre la mémoire.  
Seulement cette formule n'était pas que pour lui, elle était également pour elle, Belle. Il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à la recherche de son fils, basé à New-York. Évidemment, c'était une opportunité extraordinaire pour Belle, de découvrir le monde... Il voulait se rattraper de lui avoir volé de nombreuses années mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, partir, signifiait quitter Storybrooke... quitter quelqu'un... quitter Ruby.  
Alors oui, étrangement, Belle souriait à la vue de Rumplestiltskin, parce qu'il était important pour elle mais aussi parce qu'elle avait toujours agis de la sorte et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se pose de questions.

« **Rumple !**  
- **Belle, ma chérie, je suis heureux que tu sois là ! Tu as passé une bonne journée à la bibliothèque ?** lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
- **Oh... oui, comme d'habitude.** Gênée, elle l'embrassa furtivement. **Je venais te voir pour... New-York. J'accepte. Je... Je pars avec toi.** »

Il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il débordait de joie, évidemment. Celle qu'il aimait allait l'accompagner, il allait retrouver son fils et il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner, restant aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait dans cette nouvelle ville.

« **Oh Belle, si tu savais comme je suis heureux... Je t'aime. Tu verras... tout se passera bien. Baelfire ne pourra que t'aimer !**  
- **J'ai hâte.** Elle lui sourit doucement. **Quand partirons-nous ?**  
- **Justement, c'est pour cette raison que je voulais te voir. Je viens de préparer nos accessoires.** Il lui montre une écharpe. **Voilà ce que je porterai afin de ne pas perdre mes souvenirs et...** Il sort un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvre devant elle. Une jolie bague sertie d'un saphir trônait sur le velours rouge. … **Ceci est pour toi Belle... Veux-tu m'épouser ?** »


End file.
